wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K7/01
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisana jest godna wielkiej uwagi rozmowa Sanchy z księżną i jej pannami. Sancho, dotrzymując obietnicy, udał się za księżną, która przybywszy do swego pokoju, poprosiła, ażeby usiadł. Sancho, jako człowiek dobrze wychowany, wymawiał się od tego zaszczytu, lecz księżna, dowiódłszy mu, że nowa godność gubernatora i wielkie przymioty giermka, czyniły go godnym zasiąść na krześle nawet samego Ruy Diaza, przezwyciężyła wreszcie grzeczny jego upór. Natychmiast wszystkie damy i dziewczęta dworskie okrążyły w milczeniu naszego giermka. Księżna zaczęła rozmowę w następujący sposób: — Teraz, skoro jesteśmy sami, niech pan gubernator raczy wytłumaczyć mi jedną zawiłość w sławnej Don Kichota historii. Zdaje się, że Sancho, wysłany przez niego z listem do Dulcynei, zgubiwszy tabliczki, wcale jej nie widział; dlaczegóż więc szarpał jej sławę, jakoby ją zastał nad niegodnym jej piękności i dostojeństwa zatrudnieniem? Sancho powstał i ostrożnie obszedł salę dokoła, potem zapewniwszy się w ten sposób, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, usiadł znów i rzecze: — Teraz, ponieważ pan mój nie słyszy, oświadczam waszej książęcej mości, że jego wielmożność Don Kichota za kompletnego wariata uważam, chociaż to, co on mówi niekiedy, jest bardzo mądre, tak dalece, że i sam diabeł lepiej od niego wytłumaczyć się nie potrafi, przecież uważam, że musi mieć koniecznie coś popsutego w mózgu, dlatego muszę niekiedy oszukiwać go w przyzwoity sposób. Uroił sobie na przykład, że jakoby czasami zmieniano postać Dulcynei, a ona, Bóg widzi, jest tak zaczarowana, jak i mój osiołek. Tu opowiedział Sancho małą historię zaczarowania, która mocno ubawiła księżnę i dworskie damy. — Z tego, co mi pan Sancho opowiedział — rzecze księżna — dziwny uczyniłam wniosek: jeżeli rycerz, Don Kichot, jest skończonym wariatem, dlaczego Sancho Pansa, znając stan jego umysłu, pozostaje przecież w usługach szaleńca? chyba, że ma bardziej jeszcze popsutą głowę, niż pan jego. Jakimże sposobem można dać Sancho Pansie wyspę do rządzenia, jeżeli samym sobą rządzić nie potrafi? — Wielka prawda — odpowie Sancho. — Gdybym był rozumny, dawno porzuciłbym mojego pana, ale to próżno. Tam owca trawę skubie, gdzie ją przywiążą, prócz tego, widzi wasza wysokość, obydwaj urodziliśmy się w jednej wiosce, a rodaki jak dwojaki, zawsze razem chodzą. Jadłem chleb jego, dobrym jest panem, darował mi źrebaki, oślęta, kilka realów, dlatego kocham go i wierny mu jestem. Nie rozłączymy się z sobą zapewne, chyba, gdy śmierć którego kosą za kark zawadzi, wtenczas bywaj zdrów! trudno się oprzeć. „Nie masz tak gorącej miłości, co by nie stygła w przeciwności”, tak do psów król Dagobert mówił, gdy zwierzynę łowił. Jeżeli wasza wysokość sądzi, że nie należy mi dawać rządów wyspy obiecanej przez księcia, to się obejdę. Mniej będzie o jednego gubernatora na świecie. Nie przyniosłem władzy z sobą z żywota swej matki, umrę sumienną osobą, zostawię wszystkie dostatki i pewnie będę miał spokojniejsze sumienie bez tego urzędu, niż z nim; jestem ja wprawdzie tylko ubogim prostakiem, ale słyszałem, że na własną zgubę jeleniowi rogi wyrosły, a wilk nie tyje przez posty i myślę, że Sancho-koniuszy tak dobrze trafi do raju, jak i Sancho-rządca do kraju. I we Francji o tym wiedzą, jaki chleb w Hiszpanii jedzą. Nikt nie ma dwóch brzuchów, ani nosi dwóch kożuchów. W tę samą gębę wyborne potrawy, co i podłe kładą strawy. Każdy w swoją torbę chowa, każda za się cierpi głowa. W nocy każdy kotek bury, łowi tak myszy, jak szczury. To się znaczy: że śmierć wszystko zrówna. Nieszczęśliwy, kto co dzień nie jada obiadu, choćby owocu z sadu. Nikt się nie naje za drugiego, jeszcze z Boskiej opatrzności dosyć zboża do żywności. Bóg żywi małe ptaszęta i zwierzęta, i bydlęta. Niech się nikt nie dziwi, że i nas pożywi. Tak długie sześć łokci płótna, jak i sześć łokci sukna. Brzuch dobrze czuje, co człowiek żuje. Gdy trzeba będzie na śmierć dać drapaka, taki los księcia, jak i prostaka. Nie trzeba więcej ziemi dla papieża, jak dla zakrystiana albo też żołnierza. Choć daleko kto śmignie, śmierć go zawsze doścignie. A raz wlazłszy już w dół ciasny, skurczy się tam i pan jasny. Choćby się dąsał, zębami kąsał, z tego posłania już mu nie do wstania. Powiadam tedy waszej wysokości, że jeśli nie chcecie dać mi wyspy dlatego, żem głupi, to nie dbając o nią, mądrym zostanę. O! bo już dawno słyszałem od starego dziada, że często diabeł pod krzyżem siada. Nie wszystko złoto, co się z wierzchu świeci, bije blask w oczy od szychowych nici. Za dawnych czasów chłopa Wambę dobyto z chałupy i na tronie hiszpańskim posadzono, a przeciwnie, porwano króla Rodryga wśród bogactw i przepychu i rzucono go w przepaść na pożarcie wężom, jeśli pieśń nie kłamie. — A dlaczegóż by miała kłamać? — przerwie Donna Rodriguez — przecież jest romans, który opisuje, że wrzucono króla Rodryga w dół pełen węży, żmij, gadów, gdzie takich doznał męczarni, że w dwa dni potem jeszcze żałosnym wołał głosem: „Kąsają mnie i szarpią w te miejsca, którymi najwięcej grzeszyłem”. A ponieważ tak jest, więc ten pan ma rację przekładać stan rolnika nad królewski. Księżna wybuchnęła śmiechem nad naiwnością dobrej Rodriguez i rzekła do Sanchy: — Mój przyjacielu, wiedz dobrze, że skoro rycerz raz jeden da słowo, już go nie złamie nigdy, a chociaż książę nie szuka awantur po świecie, niemniej jednakże w poczet rycerstwa się liczy; dlatego bądź spokojny, wkrótce otrzymasz wyspę, na której po królewsku, okryty w aksamit i hafty, żyć będziesz. Zalecam ci tylko, abyś łaskawie rządził sprawami swoich poddanych. — O, co się tyczy rządzenia, to mi łatwo przyjdzie, jestem z natury miłosierny i zawsze miałem litość nad ubogimi, ale znów nie pozwolę ubliżyć sobie. Jestem stary wyga, co wie, jak się mryga. I na coś więcej mnie stać, niż jeść chleb i spać. Niech mówią, co chcą, ale ja nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać, od tego mam wiatr pod nosem i sam wiem dobrze, z której strony wieje; to znaczy, że dobrzy łatwo się ze mną porozumieją, a złych to ja nauczę rozumu. Lecz na koniec zdaje mi się, że we względzie rządu wszystko zależy na dobrym zbiorze i może być, że w ciągu piętnastu dni lepiej zrozumiem sztukę rządzenia, niż uprawę ziemi, którą znam od dzieciństwa. — Słusznie mówisz, Sancho — odpowie księżna — ludzie rodzą się do wszystkiego zdolni, przecież nikt papieżem się nie urodził. Lecz powróćmy do zaczarowania pani Dulcynei, gdyż ja utrzymuję ciągle, że chęć oszukania swego pana przyszła Sanchy z poduszczenia czarnoksiężników, bo wiem z pewnością, że wieśniaczka, która skoczyła na osła, była prawdziwą Dulcyneą z Toboso, i że Sancho, myśląc oszukać swego pana, sam oszukany był pierwej, bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, mój przyjacielu, że i u nas jest wielu czarnoksiężników, którzy nam o wszystkim zdają sprawę. Od nich to wiemy, że Dulcynea z Toboso jest zaczarowana, lecz że niezadługo przyjdzie chwila, gdy ujrzymy ją w naturalnej postaci. — Hm! być to może — odpowie Sancho — i zaczynam wierzyć, że mój pan prawdę mówił, opisując jaskinię Montesinos, w której widział panią Dulcyneę w takim samym ubraniu, w jakim mu ją opisałem, gdy mi przyszła myśl zaczarować ją. Podobno ja pierwszy byłem oszukany i myślę teraz, że za mało mam dowcipu''dowcip'' (daw.) — inteligencja, spryt. do zbadania tak subtelnych rzeczy. Widzę nawet, że niepodobna, aby mój pan dał się oszukać takiemu jak ja głupcowi. Dlatego wasza wielkość niech nie sądzi, ażebym był złośliwy. Tylko naturalnie będąc głupcem, nie mogłem się obronić od mocy czarnoksiężników. Skomponowałem zaś tę historię dlatego, ażeby gracko''gracko'' — dzielnie. wywinąć się z poselstwa. Bóg zna występnych i tych ukarze. — To prawda — rzecze księżna — ale jakaż to awantura zdarzyła się w pieczarach Montesinos? Sancho opowiedział wszystko, co podówczas zaszło, a księżna wysłuchawszy, rzecze: — Otóż widzę w tym nowy dowód, że ta sama, którą wielki Don Kichot widział w Montesinos, a Sancho spotkał w Toboso, jest istotnie Dulcyneą z Toboso. — Ha! na koniec — rzecze Sancho — jeśli pani Dulcynea jest zaczarowana, tym gorzej dla niej. Ja nie mogę walczyć ze wszystkimi nieprzyjaciółmi mojego pana. To pewna, że ta, którą spotkałem, była wieśniaczką, a czy ta jest Dulcynea lub nie, to mi wszystko jedno. Już mnie nudzi to ustawiczne powtarzanie. Sancho tam mówił, Sancho to zrobił, Sancho to skłamał, jak gdyby Sancho nie wiem już czym był na świecie, a Sancho jest zawsze ten sam, który jak długi leży przez ciąg całej historii. Tak przynajmniej utrzymuje Samson Karasko, bakałarz z Salamanki, który za wszystko złoto na ziemi skłamać by nie potrafił. Niechże więc odczepią się raz ode mnie! Jeżelim niebogaty, nikomum niewinowaty. Z cudzego się nie panoszę, a o chleb nikogo nie proszę. Choć suknia nie biała, ale cnota cała. Gdy mam zacne imię, nikt mi go nie odejmie i zazdrość się nie imie''imać się'' — brać się za coś; tu: czepiać się.. A jak zacznę rządzić, to pokażę, co umiem. — W samej rzeczy, Sancho — rzecze księżna — doskonały masz sposób opowiadania i przysłowie słusznie mówi: suknia nie czyni mnicha i pod twardą łupiną smaczne ziarna słyną! — Upewniam waszą wysokość — odpowie Sancho — że jestem człowiekiem dobrego serca. Nie upijam się nigdy, chociaż z rąk przyjaciela nie odtrącę kieliszka; gdy mi kto powie: na zdrowie, odpowiadam: Bóg zapłać. Na moją duszę! nie można wyrzucać giermkom błędnych rycerzy, że zbytkują na świecie. Biedni ludziska! Ledwie nogi wloką, zawsze po drogach, lasach, górach, chociaż im się nie chce, wodę pić muszą. Nieraz by zapłacili, by się czym posilili, a kropli wina dostać nie mogą, wędrując zawsze nieprostą drogą. — Tak i ja myślę — odpowie księżna — ale już późno, możesz odejść, Sancho, zajmę się przyspieszeniem twoich rządów na wyspie. Sancho skłonił się do nóg księżnej, prosząc, aby o jego stempaku miano staranie. — Cóż to za stempak? — zapyta księżna. — To mój osiołek — rzecze Sancho — przez uszanowanie dla pani nie nazywam go po prostu. Już wchodząc do zamku polecałem go staraniom poważnej pani Rodriguez, ale rozgniewała się, żem ją starą i szpetną nazwał, właśnie jakbym jej nowinę powiedział, a przecież takie jejmoście powinny opatrywać konie błędnych rycerzy i osły błędnych giermków! Oj, żeby ta pani dostała się w ręce pewnego szlachcica, który w naszej wsi mieszkał, byłby ją tak oporządził, ażby się podrapała. — To musiał być zapewne taki prostak i gbur, jak ty — przerwała Donna Rodriguez — bo człowiek dobrego rodu szanuje damy zacnego domu. — Przestańmy o tym mówić, pani Rodriguez — rzecze księżna — a ty, Sancho, nie turbuj się o swego stempaka, ja sama o nim pamiętać będę. Na koniec, mój przyjacielu Sancho, możesz odesłać swego ulubieńca na wyspę, której jesteś gubernatorem, a tam będą mu dogadzać, jak zechcesz. — Niech wasza wysokość nie żartuje ze mnie, bo choć to nie byłby pierwszy osioł, którego gubernator do wielkorządztwa wysłał, a dużo ich pod kotarami spoczywa, ale mój nie jest dumny, kontent, jeśli w stajni stoi choćby o słomie, a cóż dopiero, gdy ma obrok i siano. Księżna roześmiała się serdecznie i pożegnawszy Sancha, udała się do księcia, aby mu opowiedzieć swoją rozmowę z giermkiem i ułożyć wzajemnie sławną awanturę, noszącą na sobie zupełny charakter błędnego rycerstwa, bo rycerz i giermek podejrzenia powziąć nie mogli. A co ułożono, to będzie najsławniejszą przygodą z całej tej historii. ----